Christmas Gifts
by Beaulieu
Summary: My version of what would happen if Mulder and Scully got snowed in together during Christmas time. Please read!


Body ****

****

****

**Scully's House**

****

Special Agent Dana Scully sat curled up under a warm polar fleece blanket. It was the FBI's day off. A good thing too, she thought, since it was beginning to snow. She continued to watch to beautiful winter scenery outside, as she slowly took a sip from her black coffee mug. As she let her mind wander, 

she started to think of Mulder. "I wonder what he's doing right now?" she whispered softly to herself. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Mulder's Apartment**

****

****Mulder finished tying his shoelaces and headed over to Scully's apartment with a little christmas wrapped box. Scully will be really surprised with my gift, he thought. He drove his old Chevorlet to her apartment. His car needed some repairs but it could wait until after the holidays. 

**Scully's House**

When he arrived at Scully's, he raised his arm and knocked at her door. 

Inside the apartment, Scully wondered who that could be. She shuffled towards the door, bathrobe wrapped around her slender body, and peered through the peephole. Oh, its Mulder. Whats he doing here? 

Scully opened the door and let him in. "Hi Mulder. What brings you here?" 

"What? Can't I just drop by?" he asked smirking. " Actually, I just wanted to deliver a Christmas gift, Scully," " But Christmas isn't until tommorow. Don't you think you should have brought it then?" "So? I can still have the X-mas spirit, cant I?" he asked still with a stupid grin on his face. " Fine Mulder, but you really didn't have to get me anything." " I know. I just felt I should get something for 'Special' Agent Dana Scully." As he said the word special, he made his fingers into little qoutation marks. "Thanks for the sarcasm Mulder; I appreciate it." Now a faint smile was appearing on Scully's lips. "Would you like me to open my 'so-called' present now? Or would your highness want me to wait until tommorrow." " I see my partner, is eager to find out what I brought for her. Go ahead Scully, knock yourself out," he said. 

Dana Scully smiled and pulled the thick, golden ribbon off of the box. "Nice gift-wrap Mulder," she commented. "I know, I picked it special for you." He did the little qoutation marks with the fingers again on the word special. Scully groaned. "Mulder, could you stop doing that? You're not in the seventh grade anymore!" "Sorry Scully, I forgot," he said with a phony solemn expression. "Mulderrrrrrrrrr....," Scully cried. 

"Okay, okay, just open the present Scully!" "That's what I'm trying to do Mulder," Scully sighed. 

She grinned and pulled the lid off of the box. And a look of shock and wonderment appeared on her face. 

"Mulder, you didn't," Scully said in awe. "Yes, I did, Scully." "But Mulder---," Dana Scully was left speechless. 

"You baked cookies for me Mulder?" "What, you don't think I'm capable of working at an oven? I'm hurt.," Mulder said in fake disbelief, "C'mon Scully, accept the fact that I'm just as good as you in the kitchen." 

"No, Mulder, you're right, I just didn't think that you would actually bake Christmas cookies. You're just the kind of person that would go out and get a gift basket or a Rolex watch for someone." "Yeah Scully? Well I've changed." 

"Alright Mulder, I was just giving my opinion," Scully replied sounding slightly exasperated. "I'm sorry." "Thats okay, Scully. Its the thought that counts right?" "Right Mulder, you're absolutely right. Thanks for the gift." "Your most welcome," Mulder said as he patted her on the shoulder. 

"Well, I think I should be going now, Scully." 

" Wait Mulder! I was just about to watch one of those late night movies. Do you want to join me?" 

"Well, I guess it could be relaxing. Okay Scully, I think I will," he accepted. "Great! I'll go make some unsalted popcorn and low-fat ice cream for us.!" Scully said, full of enthusiasm. "Sounds good! While you're at it can you get me some de-caffinated pepsi and salt and vinegar chips without the salt and vinegar?" Mulder asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I mean, really Scully quit being such a health freak. You're gonna kill yourself in the process,"he continued. "Look Mulder, I was trying to do you a favor. Do you want something to eat or not?" she asked, clearly annoyed. "No, I think I'll pass, Scully. You don't have anything good anyway." "Its just as well Mulder. I wouldn't want to waste anything on you. All these low carbhydrate foods are reaally expensive." 

"Well don't buy it then," Mulder said. " Just shut up Mulder, the movie's starting." 

" Okay Scully, could you just move over a little? I can't see the tv." Scully sighed and plopped herself down next to Agent Mulder. This is going to be a long night, she thought as she watched the snow begin to pile up heavily outside her window. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Both FBI Agents sat with their faces glued to the television. They were looking at the tv for about three hours now. It was like watching a bad movie but still wanting to see the end. "Mulder? Mulder, are you just as bored as I am ?" 

"What was that, Scully?" Mulder asked while he lay lazily on the couch with his head on Scully's lap. "Mulder, get up. You're drooling on my leg." "What? Oh, sorry Dana," he said half asleep with a sheepish grin on his face. "I'm actually quite tired. I think I'll go home and call it a night. We've got a whole day of X-Files ahead of us," he proclaimed. "The job just never seems to end, huh Scully?" "Tell me about it," she replied, watching her alarm clock on the desk next to her. It now flashed 10:47 pm. 

She stood up and got Mulder's trench coat. "C'mon Mulder; I'll walk you out to the driveway," she said getting her jacket too. 

"Okay just a sec, Scully. I'll be right there," he yawned. He got up and looked out of the frosty window. "Wow, its really snowing out there isn't it? If this keeps up, there's going to be a winter storm warning tommorrow morning," he commented. "Hopefully not," Scully said. "I don't want to be marching around in six feet of snow searching for aliens or some other paranormal nonsense. I don't even see how you beleive all of that anyway." 

Mulder and Scully strolled side by side to the door. Scully clasped her hand onto the brass doorknob and turned it. She jiggled the knob but nothing happened. Then some snow came in through a crack under the door. Thats when the sickening thought dawned on her. "Mulder, the door won't open. I think we're snowed in," Scully cried panicking. "Are you sure Scully," Mulder asked doubting her. "Well what else could it be Mulder?" Scully asked. 

Mulder walked up to the heavy, oak door and twisted the knob. As before, nothing happened. "Damn it !" he cursed, and kicked the door. 

"Wait Mulder, I'll phone 911," Scully said as she jogged over to the kitchen phone. She lifted the reciever to her ear and dialed the number. After a few seconds the operator's voice came on and said "The number you have dialed is out of service. Please hang up and try your call again. This is a recording." Scully slammed the phone down and hollered, "How in Hell's glory can 911 be out of service?!" Scully tried once more, but the same recording came on. 

"Do you have your cell phone with you?" Mulder inquired. "Yeah, it's in my room. I'll go get it." Scully went straight to her bedroom dresser, and there lay her cellular phone Skinner gave her when she joined the FBI. 

She proceeded back out to the living room where she handed Mulder the phone."Just press #2 on the speed dial," she instructed him. "Thanks, Scully." He picked up the phone and pushed the second button to the left. There was some static on the line, but otherwisethe reception was fine. As he waited, Mulder tapped his feet impatiently on the floor. Finally someone answered. He heard the voice say, "Hello, 911, how may I help you?" 

"Yes," Mulder began, "I'm Agent Mulder of the FBI and I have my partner, Agent Scully here too. I'm afraid we're snowed in here, and --" 

"Holy Shit!" Mulder swore again as the static on the phone got louder and the line finally cut out. 

"Your cell phone's dead too now, Scully," he told his fellow agent the bad news. "Oh my God. You mean now we're stuck here with litteraly no way of contacting anyone and getting help?" "I'm afraid so," Mulder started pacing back and forth in the room. 

" We're stuck here until someone finds us, and since tommorrow is Christmas, we might not be out of here until the day after tommorrow. 

"Oh this is just great," Scully said sarcastically. "I'm stuck in my apartment for the rest of Christmas Eve and Christmas day with you. No offense Mulder." 

"Don't worry about it Scully. Everything is going to be okay. I'm not that slow-witted, you know. I can actually carry on an intelligent conversation for more than two minutes, and I have a very good sense of humer even if I do say so myself." 

Scully smiled. 

"No Mulder, its not you. It's...it's just I don't want to spend the rest of the holidays up here in my apartment. I was thinking of visiting my brother. We always spend Christmas together.It's sort of a family tradition, you know. Ever since we were little kids, we'd spend the day together. We would make our special holiday breakfasts and then open our presents. Then we'd watch Christamas movies and specials on tv. And the day ended with Christmas dinner. We've been celebrating like this for as long as I can remember," Scully got a distant look on her face. 

"Don't you have any family traditions, Mulder?" Mulder shifted in his seat. "Well, I loved having snowball fights with Samantha when I was a kid, but ever since she disappeared, no, I don't do anything really special over the holidays. But I know how you feel, Scully. Being stranded here and all," he said sympathetically 

"Thank Mulder. You're right. We're gonna have a great Christmas together. Just the two of us," Scully acknowledged, her mood brightening a bit. 

"Thats the Scully I know. We both just have to keep a positive attitude." Mulder stood up and looked out the window once agian. The snow was still coming down hard, and it didn't look like it was going to let up that soon. 

Mulder sighed. "Scully, what time is it?" he asked her. 

"11:47pm," she replied sounding weary. Almost midnight, I think I'm going to go to bed now. It's better than staying up all night and worrying." She got up and walked gracefully to her room. "Oh, and Mulder, I don't have a guest room, so umm, if you want I guess you can stay in my room tonight,"she told him, blushing. 

"Gee, thanks Scully but are you sure? I don't want to invade your privacy or anything," he stated. "No Mulder, it's okay. We've known each other for seven years. I think it's fine. I just want you to feel at home while you're here,"Scully twirled a strand of hair nervously. 

"Thanks," Mulder modestly said. 

**Scully's Bedroom**

****

****Scully filed over to her narrow walk-in closet. She searched for a decent pair of night clothes, and finally pulled out a red satin night dress. It was really one of her favourites that she ordinarily saved for special nights. 

She drew off her bathrobe and the white blouse she had on, and slipped the slinky thing on. She combed through her beautiful auburn hair as she waited for Mulder to come out of the bathroom. 

Scully yawned. She really hoped tonight would go smoothly and that the FBI office and Skinner didn't find out. 

"I'd die if anyone knew what happened," she muttered. "But then again, I have no choice. We're snowed in and I don't want Mulder to sleep on the floor," she continued to herself. 

Scully frowned as she looked at her appearance in the mirror. Everythings gonna be okay, she reassured herself. 

Just then Mulder stepped in to the room. "You look nice, Scully," he commented. 

"Thank you," Scully smiled weakly. "I'll be right there Mulder. I have to go wash my face," she stumbled out of her room and into the bathroom. 

**Mulder in Scully's Room**

Mulder smoothed out his hair and ascended up onto Scully's bed. This is really awfully nice of Dana, he thought. She really didn't have to go out of her way to make sure I had someplace to sleep. I could have slept on her couch. But as long as she's comfortable with me in her bed; thats okay. Mulder continued to think as he placed his head on the soft, pink sheeted bed. 

**Meanwhile in the Bathroom...**

****

****Oh my God. Oh my God, Scully repeated as she tried to control herself. She turned on the faucet over the sink, cupped some cool water into her hands, and splashed it on her face. 

Just take deep breaths, she commanded herself. Everything will be fine. You'll survive. 

She pulled her face towel down from the bathroom rack and dryed her cheeks and forehead. 

She took one last glance at herself in the mirror, gathered up all her strength, and walked back into her bedroom. 

**Scully's Bedroom**

****

****Scully stepped over to the side of her bed and climbed up right next to where Mulder was. She exhaled. "I really hope you don't mind this Scully," Mulder asked one last time. "It's okay, Fox," she muttered. 

"Just wanted to make sure," he confirmed. 

They both just lay there side by side for a minute. 

"Goodnight Mulder," Scully said. 

"Goodnight Scully. Don't let the bedbugs bite," he joked. He got a distant look on his face, and then leaned over and gently kissed Scully on the forehead. 

She smiled and rolled on her side facing Mulder. She closed her eyes as she stroked his forehead. 

Mulder smiled also and put his arms around her as he held her tightly. 

They both drifted into sleep like this forgetting the troubles of the world...... 

**In the middle of the night**

Scully rolled over unconciously in her bed. She thought she heard something outside her bedroom window, but didn't bother to get up and find out what it was. The scraping sound got louder and was soon unignorable. 

She moaned and gently shook Mulder. "Mulder, Mulder wake up I think there's someone or something outside." "What? Scully it's the middle of the night," he checked the digital alarm clock next to him. It flashed 1:37 a.m. 

Scully got out of bed and tried open the window. It didn't work, It was still stuck. Some of the cold night air blew in through a crack in the wall near the window. "Scully, come back to bed. Theres nothing out there," Mulder pleaded. 

"Mulder, it could be a rescue party," she said. "No one knows we're here though," he continued. 

"Well, I still want to see what it is." By this time the scratching was unhumanly loud. Scully grabbed her gun when she saw something banging on her window. She wanted to get a closer look but the window was snow covered. 

That was when she saw a bat like creature standing right next to her. The ugly, slimy thing snarled and then it lunged at her chest. Scully shot three powerful gunshots at the creature's face. "Scully?...." Mulder said. 

She ignored him and continued firing her gun. The thing finally made a loud moan and collapsed on to the carpeted floor below. 

"I think I killed it, whatever it was. Lokk it's right there," Scully pointed gasping for breath. "Good job! You shot something and you didn't even know what it was. Horay Scully!" Mulder sarcastically commented. "And Scully? There's nothing on the floor there. Maybe you just imagined it. You were probably just a little freaked by that noise." 

"Mulder it's right there---," Scully turned to look but the thing wasn't there anymore. "What? It just disappeared, I sware---" 

"Scully, it's late, just give it a rest," Mulder groaned. "Fine Mulder, but I sware I saw it. I wouldn't lie to you." 

"Yeah well," Mulder didn't know what to say. 

Scully got back into bed, but she couldn't help wonder who or what that thing was and why she was the only one that could see it. 

**In the Morning 7:30 a.m.**

****

****Mulder gently woke Scully up. "Scully, wake up. Its Christmas morning," he whispered. Scully turned around and grinned. "I know. Merry Christmas Mulder" she said 

"Merry Christmas, Scully." 

"Why don't you go downstairs. I'll be right there and I'll make you the best breakfast ever?" Scully promised. "Sounds heavanly," Mulder said in delight. 

He hummed the tune of 'Jingle Bells' as he trotted down to the kitchen. He skimmed through the 'Popular Science' magazine that was on the table while he waited for Scully. 

By the time he reached the middle of the magazine, he saw Scully standing on the other end of the room. "You look especially great this morning, Miss Scully," he complimented her. "Why thank you sir," she drawled in a fake British accent. The both cracked up. 

"Glad to see you're loosening up. You're going to need a sense of humor to get through a full day with me," he joked. 

"Yeah, I can see that," she replied. "I've noticed that since the day we first met!" She pulled on a loose strand of hair. 

Mulder just sat the and gawked like an idiot. 

"Mulder, stop looking at me like that," she cried and punched him lightly on the arm. "Sorry," he apologized fakely. "So what's for breakfast?" 

"It's a surprise. It's one of my mom's special recipes," she smiled. "Ok Ok I like a good surprise," he told her. 

Scully opened her freezer and pulled out a pint of Hagen-Daz french vanilla ice cream. She then peered into the cabinet, and reached up to get several things,- blueberry pancake mix, honey,and a box of chocolate shavings. Then she went to her fridge and took two eggs, whipped cream and some fresh fruit. 

She put all of the fruit into a green woven basket, and put it on the center of the table. She opened the box of pancake mix and began to bake those. 

After about fifteen minutes, they were done. Scully then poured honey on them, then a layer of ice cream and whipped cream. Then she spinkled on some chocolate shavings for the final touch. 

She put all of the goodies on the table, and then poured a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice for Mulder and herself. 

"Mulder! Breakfast is ready!" she called. 

"Smells excellent!" he said as he approached the kitchen. "And it looks even better," he added as soon as he saw the food on the table. 

"Hope you like it," Scully now had a pleased look on her face. "It was one of my favourites as a kid. It still is," she added. 

Mulder sat down at the table and licked his lips in anticipation. He picked up his fork and knife and dug in. "Scully, this is delicious. How did ever learn how to cook like this?" he asked, with his mouth full. 

Scully beamed," Gee, thanks Mulder. It's really very easy to prepare." 

They both sat across from each other as they enjoyed their Christmas breakfast. They were having a great time. Dana Scully was having such a good time, she had almost forgotten they were snowed in and still needed to get help. Almost. Until Mulder brought the subject up. 

"So Scully, do you want to make a second attemp to contact some help after breakfast? We do need to get out of here sometime." 

"Well I say, why don't we give it until tommorow, and just enjoy the day together?" she suggested. "Alright, I can work with that," Mulder agreed. He was secretly looking forward to a day completely alone with Scully. He figured, he would show her a good time. You know, fooling around and stuff; and by the end of the day she would be a whole new relaxed person. And who knows what could happen. 

Scully was also privately wishing for a day with Mulder all to herself. She had known there was something special about him ever since she laid eyes on him seven years ago. She adored his deep, monotonous voice, and she loved the way he truly believed in the out of the ordinary deja vu kind of thing. But she would never let him know that. It would ruin our whole working relationship especially if he knew my deeper feelings. 

When they were finished, Scully placed the empty dishes in to the sink. She rinsed them carefuly and let them dry 

"So, why don't you go sit down, Mulder? I'll be right back." Scully exited the kitchen and trotted up to her room again. She opened her cloaet and retrieved the flat package that sat there. She then took it back to the living room where Mulder was. 

"Here Mulder, Merry Christmas," She exclaimed. She handed the box to Agent Mulder. "Why thanks Scully! I wonder what it could be," he pondered. He ripped open the gift-wrap and eyed the little black book that was there. He read the title aloud," A dummy's guide to understanding aliens." 

"Wow thanks Scully. Thanks a lot," he droned. Scully waited a few seconds and then burst out laughing. "No, Mulder that's not your real gift. I just gave it to you as a gag! You didn't think that I thought you were a dummy did you?" she asked. 

She him a something she had hidden behind her. "It's a gift basket with after shave, wine, jam, hair mousse, New York style chesecake and some other stuff," she explained. "Thanks Scully, I love it," he said sincerely. "I've been looking all over for this kind of cheesecake." 

"Glad to hear you like it Mulder. I had the hardest time finding a present for you. It seems like you have everything." 

"Well I don't have everything and I think this gift basket is wonderful. I really appreciatte it a lot," Mulder thanked her. 

"Aw thanks Mulder. I'm really glad to hear you like it." Scully grinned at him. He grined back. 

This is going well, Scully thought. I wish we could have this much fun everyday. It would be nice to have a man like Mulder. He really is such a sweet little teddy bear on the inside, and he has a splendid personality, she thought to herself. I really want to tell him how I feel about him, but I want to wait for the perfect time. 

Meanwhile, as if almost reading her thoughts, Mulder was thinking the same thing. Scully is such a sweetheart, he said in his mind. She's smart, sexy, and she knows how to get things done. I wish I could find a woman like her. Or even if I could have _her_. I would tell her how much I adore her, but, I want to make sure she likes me back and doesn't take this as a joke. 

"So," Scully broke the silence," what do you want to do know Mulder? We've got the whole day ahead of us." "I don't know Scully. I thought maybe we could take in some television or a movie?" he suggested. 

"C'mon it's Christmas day! We shouldn't waste it in front of the boob tube." 

" Well okay but what _do_ you want to do?" he asked. "Well I was thinking along the lines of some baking? You know, like muffins, brownies, cookies....? Especially since I just found out you make the best cookies on earth!" Scully beamed up at him. She was like a ray of sunshine in his eyes. 

"Sure Scully. Anything you want to do!" he agreed. 

They left the living room to go get thier baking supplies. "Here Mulder. I've got all sorts of stuff. What do you want to try first?" 

"Well these chocolate brownies look so tempting," he admitted. "Okay we'll do those. You mix the wet ingrediants and I'll do the dry," she instructed. "Fine by me,"Mulder accepted. 

So they went on preparing the chocolaty treat, and finally they were ready to be put in the oven. "I'll do that," Mulder volunteered. 

"I'll go get the chocolate icing for later," Scully said. She brought back a bowl of ready made icing that was leaft over from a few days ago. Scully placed it on the counter top and then went to set the timer over her ivory white stove. 

Mulder then got a devilish smile on his face. He had a wicked idea. Scully was a little too serious sometimes. I want to have a little fun with her. He trudged over to the bowl and dipped his finger in the icing until he had a dollop of the brown sugary confectionary on his hand. He glanced over at her to make sure she wasn't paying attention. Perfect. She was still focusing on the timer. 

He sneaked up behind her and smeared some of the chocolate sauce on her nose. The unexpected action startled her a bit. "What the..Mulder, was that you?" She looked flustered for a moment but the she smiled. "C'mere Mulder." She advanced toward the bowl with icing and then daubed some on his left cheek. Mulder, smiling now, said in mock amusement," Well, well Scully. What was that for?" He wiped part of it off. At this point, both of them were laughing really hard. The continued on with their little chocolate fight. 

This is hard to believe, but I'm having the time of my life, Scully admitted to herself. This has got to be one of the best Christmas' I've ever had. 

At the same time Mulder wac celebrating in his mind. I've finally gotten her to loosen up, he thought. 

After a some wasted icing, and a lot of laughs, they both got very silent for a minute. Scully got a distant look on her face, and Mulder stared longingly at her lips. As if by some unnatural force they both drew toghether and Mulder held Scully in his arms. And Scully wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They stood suspended there for an instant as if frozen in time. Scully smiled and layed her head on his shoulder and Mulder pulled a strand of hair away from her face and gently licked the icing off her nose. Then she looked up at him and they shared the most passionate kiss ever imaginable. 

Scully lost all control of herself and gave Mulder a big open mouthed kiss. Mulder returned the favour. He closed his eyes and felt her tongue spiral against his. It was the best feeling he had in a long time. This is a day for the books, he thought. 

They went on like this for quite awhile, and they only stopped because the timer went off. "Mmm," Mulder mumbled breaking away from the kiss, "I'll get that." 

"Yeah, ok, hurry back, Spooky," she said, calling him by his nickname. "Sure thing, tiger," he replied. 

He quickly got the brownie's out of the oven and put them on the kitchen table to cool. 

"There," Mulder said, "they're done." Scully really couldn't care less. She figured that now was that perfect time to share her feelings with her partner. "Mulder, there's something I want to tell you," she began, "You see, I've always found you very attractive. And smart. You do what you want and you don't care about what anyone else says.. Always sort of numb to everyone elses opinions. You're your own man and I admire you for that. But what I'm trying to say is....well, I love you, Fox," she confessed, "and I always have." 

Mulder looked at her thoughfully. "That's really great to hear Scully because, I feel the same way. When you first walked into my office seven years ago, I knew I loved you and that you were the one for me. I just didn't know how to tell you that. But know that we both know how each other feels, it all seems worth it; you know? If we weren't snowed in here, we might never have found this out. Being snowed in-- it turned out to be like a blessing." 

"Yeah, I agree and I'm glad we know how we both feel," Scully said. They couldn't help themselves any longer. They pressed together for another long kiss. "My God you're a wonderful kisser Mulder. Anyone ever tell you that?" 

"No but it sounds extra sweet coming from you," he complimented her. "Mmm, you're one in a million, Mulder." "Ohh, well know you're being too kind," he teased. "You deserve it Mulder, you deserve every good thing and every compliment in the world. I love you." Scully squeezed him even tighter. 

"I love you too, Dana. You don't know how long I've been waiting to say those words to you." He let his chin rest on Scully's head. 

Scully could feel Mulder's hand climb up under her blouse and unfasten her bra. "You're good Scully. Nice and tight and firm," he said. Scully giggled," Thanks Mulder." 

Mulder lifted her up, piggyback style and carried her into the living room and lay her down on a couch. "You are such the ideal woman Scully. The girl of every man's dreams," he said. "And you're the man of my dreams." She honestly told him. 

"Wait right there, sweetheart," Mulder said. "There isn't enough money in the world to make me leave now." Scully layed there and stared off into space. 

In the meantime, Mulder was in Scully's wine cellar. "Scully!" He called, "Do you mind if we use a bottle of your wine tonight to celebrate our new sparked romance?" 

"No, of course I don't mind, Fox. I haven't had a man for so long. So long........," she uttered dreamily. 

Before long, Mulder was back with two wine glasses. He handed one to Scully and helped her up. She chugged down the chilled drink and re-filled her glass. "What time is it anyway, Mulder?" she asked now coming to her senses. "Now? It's 10:04 a.m..It's still pretty early in the day," Mulder commented. 

"We do have quite a lot of time to kill." Scully twirled part of her hair around her finger. "I have a stupid idea but it might be fun," Mulder said. "Hehehe what it is it?" Scully asked as she drank the whole glass of wine. "Oh, hold on a sec." She got up to refill her glass with some white wine. "Truth or dare. Wanna play?" Mulder asked? "I don't know," Scully said cautiously and sat on the couch next to Mulder. "Come on it'l be fun," he prompted. "Well........okay!" she cheered,"Can I go first?" "Sure," he said, letting her have her fun. She had finished the wine in her glass so once again she went for more. 

"Okay, truth or dare Scully." 

"Umm..truth," she chose. Mulder thought a bit and then asked her, "What underwear are you wearing now. Tell the truth!" 

Scully giggled again. "I'm not wearing any underwear Mulder." She tugged at the hem of her short leather skirt. 

"See? I'm learning more about your character already!" he joked. Scully laughed. 

"Okay, truth or dare Mulder. Your turn." 

"Truth. And make it good," he urged. Okay, okay I'll try my best. 

"What is your fantasy. What do you dream of, Mulder," Scully asked. "Well, I've always wanted to be romantically involved with you Scully, but it seems like that is coming true. Am I wrong?" 

"No, you're absolutely right. I think your dream may come true," she told him seriously. 

"Okay, I pick dare now," Scully said eagerly. "Alright Scully. I dare you to take your clothes off." Mulder said that with a smirk on his face.   
"But Mulder---" 

"A dare is a dare, Scully," he reminded her. He could see the hesitation in her face. 

God, should I really do it, she asked herself. It would be sort of uncomfortable, but he's going to end up seeing me naked sometime. Especially since we found out that we have a thing for each other. But then again, nakedness leads to sex and then...Stop! she told herself feircly. You're thinking too much. Just do it! 

"Okay Mulder. You'll get your wish," she said simply. She proceeded to taking her top off. "Let's hear it for Spicy Agent Dana Scully." Soon all Mulder could see was Scully's black push up bra. "Lookin' good Dana!" cried Mulder. Scully was blushing now. "The bra too?" she asked. "Yes, the bra too," he answered. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra strap. "Are you happy now?" she asked him. "Not quite. You forgot the skirt." "Oh come on Mulder," she pleaded. "A dare is a dare," he reminded her. 

This is the last time I'm ever going to play truth or dare. At least with Mulder, that is. 

Scully stood up and fumbled to unzip her skirt. "Let me help you with that," Mulder offered. "That's okay I got it." Scully refused. Mulder ignored that and got up to help her. "Okay, there we go. Thanks," Scully said at a loss for words. There she was standing completely nude in front of Mulder. 

"Wow Scully. You're simply gorgeous," Mulder said in awe," There;s no other way to put it." "Thanks Mulder," Scully softly said in return. 

Mulder was lost in his own worl of thoughts. This woman---the woman he had been working with for so long was in love with him. And he was in love with her. And here she was standing in front of him naked. She had the most heavanly body. Her breasts were full and even. Just the right size, and there were so many curves in her body. She was simply to die for. Too bad she had to cover her sexy body in those buisiness suit skirt type things at work. Mulder could tell that if she had her way, she'd come to work in skirts and blouses everyday. Suddenly Mulder's thoughts were interrupted. 

"Mulder. Mulder! Helloooo! Earth to Mulder? Mulder are you with me?" Scully asked. 

"What? Yeah, I'm with you. Whatever you say," he said coming to his senses, "What is it?" "Our game of truth or dare, remember? It's your turn." she reminded him. 

Mulder didn't really want to keep playing, but Scully seemed so in to the game now. "Okay I pick dare." The only reason he picked this was because he felt it gave Scully a chance to get even with him for the whole 'take off your clothes' thing. Not that it was so bad. Scully didn't really seem to care about being naked anymore. Almost like she forgot. Oh well. I really should stop thinking and daydreaming so much. 

"I dare you, Mulder, to.......give me the biggest, sloppiest, yet most passionate kiss ever." Scully was really looking forward to kissing him again. 

"Okay that'll be easy," he said clearly amused. 

He got up and went over to where Scully was seated and then went on top of her. "So far so good," said Scully. 

He held her, and pressed his lips against her opened mouth. He sucked on her lips so hard until it was hard to breathe. Eventually he had to break away and take a breath. Then he smoothed her messy hair away from her hair. 

"How was that? Did it meet your standards Agent Scully?" he asked. "Hell yes! A great kiss from an extrordinary kisser." 

"You mean it?" Mulder felt he needed to make sure. 

"Of course I do. Why would I ever lie to anyone like you?" she told him sincerely. 

"You're the sweetest Scully. My every dream come true. With that, he picked her up and kissed her again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After a half an hour of making out, the decided they had to stop. It was 11:30 in the morning. All the kissy kissy stuff could wait until tonight. 

"So.....That was something," Scully was now rooting around looking for her skirt.   
"Yeah it was something. Something good," said Mulder. Scully grinned in triumph. Her skirt had been behind her sofa bed. ""Yeah and I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of that. Am I wrong?" she inquired. "Nope, you're absolutely right. This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Mulder got up and stroked her shoulder. 

"Do you want to have lunch now or----," Scully asked. "That sounds great I'm starved," Mulder interjected before she could finish. "So want do you feel like eating?" 

"I don't know.....you have any pasta or anything?" Mulder asked. "Yeah, I think I have some macaroni somewhere. I just have to cook it," Scully told him. "No no no, you go rest. I'll cook it, okay?" Mulder offered. 

"Okay thanks Fox." Scully smiled sweetly at him. She returned to the sofa and put her top on. She grabbed the remote control and turned on the television. Maybe there was something worth looking at. 

"Hey, Scully! Where's the salt?" 

"They're in the top left hand corner of my cupboard," Scully replied. "Okay thanks!" Mulder expressed his gratitude, "Now you just stay there and I'll be done before you know it." 

"Alright I'll be waiting sweetie," she said. 

Scully turned up the volume on the tv and flipped though the channels looking for something decent to watch. 

She finally stopped on channel 15. It was the Rosie O'Donnel Show, and they had a pretty good line up of guests today. There was Julia Roberts, Mel Gibson, and Celine Dion. "Might as well watch this," Scully said to herself. 

When the tv show went to commercials, Scully asked," Mulder is it done yet?" 

"In a minute Scully. In a minute. It just has to cool down a bit. You wouldn't want to burn your precious little tongue do you? You wouldn't be able to kiss as well if you did, you know." Mulder joked. 

"Oh yeah Mulder, sure," Scully chuckled. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Five minutes later at the Dining Room table...**

****

****"Mmm, this tastes great Mulder!" Scully said. "Yeah, well anyone can do it. It's just Kraft Dinner you know," he said. 

Scully placed her hand on top of his. "You're so modest ." 

Mulder sighed with pleasure. Scully was the world to him and now he had her. He had everything. Mulder moved to the chair right next to Scully. He took a fork and filled it with macaroni. "Open up Scully." 

Scully beamed and opened her mouth wide. She felt Mulder push the fork gently into her mouth. "Extra cheese?" 

"Mmm hmm, it makes it taste better," Mulder said matter-of-factly. "You're so smart too," Scully complimented him again, "Not to mention good looking." 

"But no one can compare to you. You're so damn sexy. Sexy Scully," Mulder said. 

"Aww thanks, Fox," said Scully. 

"You want some more?" he asked. 

"Yeah okay." Scully opened her mouth again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**After lunch**

"Hey my favourite tv show is on. Friends---- do you want to watch it with me?" Scully asked.. "Now look who wants to watch tv on Christmas Day. I thought it was a waste of time Scully. But since it's with you...okay," Mulder joked. "It's just one little show Mulder. It won't totally screw up my head," Scully play punched him on the arm gently. "Oww that hurt," Mulder teased, "Next time I'll be sure to do whatever you say. I wouldn't want to get my arm punched in again." 

"Okay shut up Mulder it's starting," Scully urged. "Okay okay don't kill yourself," Mulder joked again. 

Scully heard the familiar theme song play on her tv. She sang softly under her breath," I'll be there for youuuu when the rain starts to pour, I'll be there for youuuu like I've been there before, I'll be there for youuuuuu cuz you're there for me toooo." 

Mulder heard her and said, "Voice of an angel Scully. Voice of an angel." Scully blushed profusely. 

Scully relaxed on the couch. She layed down and put her head on Mulder's lap. Then after a string of commercials the show began. For the first couple of minutes they were totally focused on the tv. They watched Rachel, on the tv screen, flirting with some cute guy. They met an akward pause and then the guy 'Palo' kissed Rachel on the lips. 

"Scully got a tender smile on her face. "Don't you think thats kind of what happened to us? You know, with an unexpected kiss?" 

"You know what? You're right. Maybe sometimes tv shows are right. I mean, you never really think it could happen to you. Until it does, that is." 

"Yeah..." Scully trailed off. It seemed as if she was in her own little world now. 

*~* *~* *~* 

After 'Friends' had ended, Scully made the suggestion of re-organizing her bedroom. Mulder on the other hand thought this would be boring and take forever. "Hey Mulder, if you don't want to help you can stay out here and watch some more television." 

"No, that's alright, I'll come," he said reluctantly. "You're not going to spend forever are you?" he asked. "Mulder...if you think about it, it's not as if we have anything else better to do," Scully grumbled. "Fine, fine. Looks like somebody is having her 'monthly friend," Mulder joked. "Shut up Mulder!" Scully said laughing," And if you must know, I am not having my period now." 

"Okay, so where should we start?" 

"We?" Mulder teased again. "You don't have to help me if----," Scully tried to say. "I was only kidding Scully. Why don't _we _start in your closet?" Mulder suggested. "Okay," Scully agreed. 

Scully went over to her walk-in closet and pulled out an assortment of dresses, skirts, and tops. "Wow some of these are really great Scully. How come I've never seen you wear lots of these?" Mulder asked. "Well it's probably because when I'm at work I have to wear those long trench coat like things, and pants and turtleneck things. I never really have the chance to wear what I would like to wear. Do you know what I mean?" 

"Yeah, I do," Mulder opened up. "But it would be nice to see you wearing some of these." Mulder said as he picked up a navy blue skirt and a bikini top. Scully giggled. "I do so wear those. Under my turtleneck and jacket. So there," she kidded. 

"Scully? Quick question here. Do you know how to swim?" Mulder asked in wonderment. "Yeah I do but why do you ask Mulder?" 

"Because I can just picture you in this," he picked up this skimpy looking black bikini. "You must look gorgeous." 

"Gee thanks Mulder. I really think you're being too nice," Scully said bashfully. "It's true though," he continued. 

"Aww, that's so sweet." Scully hugged hugged him and Mulder returned the gesture with a kiss on the forehead. "Mulder, you're the ----- Ohmygod!" Scully shouted as the she heard something explode and the room turned dark. It was a power cut. 

Scully was breathing heavily now, sqeezing Mulder tighter for comfort. "Oh my Lord that scared the fuckin' shit out me!" 

"Alright don't worry," Mulder tried to comfort her by rocking her back and forth in his arms," It was probably just a blown fuse." 

"Yeah okay, alright," Scully tried to catch her breath. "But what are we suposed to do now? I mean we're snowed in miles from the main part of the city. We have no way of contacting anyone,our our windows are froze shut, our phones are dead and, and now we're in the dark with no electricity!" she was now in hysterics. 

"Don't worry Scully," he soothed," we'll make it through this together. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." 

Scully smiled back at him weakly. "Thanks Mulder. I really appreciatte that. If you weren't here with me who knows what I might of done to myself. I'm on the verge of going insane, I feel like putting a gun to my head." 

"Well then I'm your Saviour. You must bow down and honour me like a good person would," Mulder said. 

Scully laughed. "Yes, that is a joke," Mulder smirked in response. "See? You're lightening up already. That wasn't so hard was it Scully?" 

"With you Mulder? No it wasn't." 

Mulder got up releasing Scully from his grasp. "Hey Scully, do you have a flashlight?" "Yeah, it's somewhere in here. Check my dresser. 

Mulder stumbled over slowly to Scully's dresser. He fingered through all the items there. He felt a hair brush, bottles of perfume, a book, something with two rather large cups. What on earth is that? God help us all, it's her bra. As he moved his hand away from it, he hit another glass object and knocked it over. He felt glass sprinkle over him. "Scully? I think I broke one of your mirrorrs." 

"Hmm? Just what we need right now. More bad luck. Oh well I can get another one. Don't worry about it Mulder." 

"Okay thanks. Just watch out for sharp glass on the floor. I don't want you to cut yourself," Mulder cautioned. 

Mulder fumbled around some more by the dresser. 'I found it Scully!" he said triumphantly. "Now do you have a broom or anything that I can sweep this up with?" 

"Why don't I just help you?" Scully volunteered. "I don't want you to go to any trouble. Just relax," Mulder refused. "No, I insist. It is my house after all." Scully stood up to go help him. 

About five minutes later they had cleaned everything up. " There. What time is it now?" Scully asked. "It is 5:34 pm." Mulder answered. "And Scully, there's really nothing much I can do about the powercut except hope for the best. Looks like whoever is going to rescue us has their work cut out for them." 

"Well, maybe the power will be back on tommorow morning," prayed Scully. She pulled at her gold cross around her neck. "Hopefully," Mulder added. 

"Well since there's nothing to be done, I think it's time for dinner," Scully suggested. "Yeah, only one problem Skull. No electricity," Mulder reminded her. "Well I don't know about you but I'm having some cookies. It's the only thing that doesn't need heating up. I think I stil have some of your cookies that you made, I saved some," Scully said, "Oh and one more thing. Don't call me Skull. The name freaks me out a bit." 

"Okay sorry Skull," Mulder said. "er, I mean Scully," he corrected himself. 

"Hey Mulder can I use the flashlight for a sec?" Scully asked." I think I stepped on glass." 

"Damn Christmas," she muttered. "Did you say something Scully?" Mulder asked. 

"No, never mind." 

"Mulder do you think you could get me a band-aid? They're on the dresser as well." "Okay hold on." Mulder moved the flashlight over the dresser. In the middle of it, he saw a half empty box of band aids. They were the kind with teddy bears on them. Mulder laughed,"Teddy bear band-aids Scully?" 

"Oh just shut up and bring them. I'm bleeding," said annoyed. "And besides, I happen to think those bears are cute." 

"Alright but I told you not to step in the glass," Mulder said handing her two band-aids. "Do ya think I did it on purpose?" Scully sighed in disgust. "Thanks anyway," she pulled them out of his hands. "Here let me help you with that," Mulder offered. "Okay thanks Mulder," she accepted. "There we go," he said as he pasted the band aid on her foot. "Now you just wait there and I'll go get you some coffee," he said. 

"Coffee sounds great," Scully said. "Do you know where everything is?" 

"Yeah, I'll manage," he replied. He kissed her forehead tenderly, but jerked back quickly. "Scully? I think you have a fever," he said putting the back of his hand to her forehead. "You sure Mulder? That's strange. Well now that you mention it, I do feel a bit dizzy," 

"You probably got a chill from that window last night. And you did have a lot of wine today. What was it, like four glasses? Do you want some tylonal or advil or anything?" Mulder asked. "Okay, Thank you Mulder," said Scully. 

Scully's such a sweetheart, it's too bad she's not feeling well. Her mom is so lucky to have a daughter like her. She would really be a great wife, Mulder thought. I wonder if the FBI lets married couples work together. I would really hate it if they gave us new partners. But why am I even thinking of this? We're not married, he reminded himself. But I sure would like to be. I think I'm gonna ask her. But not now. 

Mulder's so loving and caring, Scully thought. Samantha was so lucky to have a brother like him. I can just imagine a wedding ring on my finger. It would be beautiful. Especially if it came from him. And the wedding would be simple with only close friends and family. It would be small but very sweet. Scully sighed with pleasure. God damn it, he must be one hell of a lover. If only I could get into bed with him one day. One day...... 

Calm down Dana, calm down, she told her love needing body. "There," she said when those thoughts were vanquished from her mind. "Good girl." 

Down in the kitchen Mulder was swept back into deep thought. I really want to cheer Scully up. I know how it feels to be under the weather, and it certainly isn't fun. She seemed to love cookies . Maybe I should make some more. It'll only take ten minutes. I know she has some cookie mix somewhere here. He opened the cupboard and to his luck he found a full bag. He got out one of her cookie sheets and some cookies cutters. "Isn't this cute? She has a heart cookie cutter. I think I'll use this." He placed the heart shaped cookie dough in the oven. While it was baking, Mulder went in the fridge to get the still left over icing. He sampled it, and it was still good. He put it in an icing tube. Before he knew it, the cookies were done. On each cookie he wrote 'I luv U' in chocolate icing. 

Then he quickly brewed a cup of coffee, and got two tylonels. He put all of it on a tray and carried it up to Scully. 

"Here you go sweetie," he called, "Coffee, freshly baked cookies, and two tylonels." 

"Oh Mulder, you realy didn't have to do all this. Oh and the cookies say I love you, this is so nice Mulder. Thank you," Scully said earnestly. "Anything for you," he reminded her. Scully smiled up at him from under the covers on her bed. "These cookies taste great Mulder." Scully drank her two pain & cold relieving tablets with her coffee. She choked on the last on and started coughing. 

"Oh you poor poor thing," Mulder soothed. "Are you okay? Do you want a glass of water ?" 

"No thanks Mulder, I'm fine," Scully really didn't like feeling helpless and weak in front of Mulder. He always thought of her as strong and unbreakable. 

I really hate seeing Scully like this, but it's a new side of her. She seems so cute and defenceless. If she falls asleep I could kiss her, but I don't want to take advantage of her like that. And her face is a bit pale, but I won't tell her. It will just upset her even more. 

When Mulder turned back to see how Scully was doing, he saw her coffee cup was empty and half of the cookies were gone. She was now drifting of to sleep. Oh well, some rest will do her good, pondered Mulder. 

"Sweet dreams Dana," Mulder said softly kissing both of her cheeks. He couldn't resist. She looked to peaceful and angelic. He sat by her bedside for three hours while she was sleeping. He didn't want to leave in case something happenned to her. When did I become this protective of her, he wondered. Mulder reminised about past memories, about when they first met, about all the cases they worked on together, about all the fun times they had together. Together. She always made him feel better when he was down in the dumps, so it was his duty to do the same for her. 

Scully was now awakening, she saw Mulder still sitting in front of her and said," You're still in here? You waited all that time waiting here while I was asleep?" 

"Of course I did. I wanted to be here in case you needed anything." 

"Thanks Mulder, for all your help. It really does mean a lot to me." 

"You're welcome Scully, and remember, I'll always be there for you," he reminded her. Scully smiled weakly, she still wasn't feeling that well. 

"So do you feel a bit better now Dana?" Mulder asked. "Yeah, a little but I still feel weak," she replied. "Well your fever seems to be gone now, at least that's some good news," Mulder said after checking the temperature on Scully's forehead," and tommorrow we'll call some people to help us get out of here. Maybe the phone's will be working then. And if you're still not feeling 110% we'll call a doctor." 

"110% Mulder?" Scully asked. "Yes 110%. You always seem to have a bit more energy than the rest of us," Mulder smiled resting his hand on her shoulder. "But don't worry, you're gonna be fine." 

"Yeah I don't know what I would've done if you didn't come over yesterday. I would have been snowed in here all alone, I would have gone crazy. You coming here yesterday- it was like a blessing in disguise," Scully said, "I may seem strong and everything at work but, I do have a more sensitive side to me." 

"I know Scully, we all do," Mulder said. 

"Do you feel up to some primetime tv or a snack?" he asked. "Maybe just a bit of tv.," she replied. "Here, I'll help you downstairs," Mulder offered. "No, it's okay, thanks Mulder," she refused. She was new to this feeling of helplessness. 

**Two Hours Later**

****

****"Mulder I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'm still a bit tired." 

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec," he said. I make it sound as if it's my bed too. "I mean if you, umm, still don't mind," he added. "Nonsense Mulder, of course I don't mind," Scully yawned, too tired to really care. "Thanks Dana," Mulder blessed, as he switched off the television. 

Mulder followed Scully up the stairs to the her bedroom. "You can just go ahead without me, I have to go brush my teeth and fix myself up a bit," Scully stated, and headed towards the bathroom. Mulder nodded. 

**Scully in the Bathroom**

****

****"I'm falling apart," thought Scully, whilse washing her face. At least tommorrow we're going to be able to get out of here and go back to work, and everything will be normal again. Except the relationship between me and Mulder. That's changed- changed for the better. This could interfere with our working relationship though. But then again we could hide it from Skinner and the others, it would just take some self control. And who knew this was how I was going to start sleeping with Mulder. Oh well....it'll all be back to normal tommorrow. 

**Mulder and Scully in the Bedroom**

****

****"Goodnight Mulder." 

"Night Scully." 

They both settled down in the warm snug bed feeling releived. Releived because they were both in one peice. Releived that tommorow would be normal- hopefully. And relieved because they surved the day together. 

Mulder held Scully around the waist, as they lay in the bed. They fell asleep like that, and none of them could have had a better night. 

**The next morning- December 26**

****

****Scully was the first one to wake. She found that Mulder's arms were still wrapped around her. She smiled and gently woke him up, "Mulder. Mulder wake up." 

"We can try to get some help now. Maybe the phones work," she said enthusiastically. Before Mulder could get the wrong idea, she added, "Mulder I don't mean to sound so thrilled about it. The time we spent was great and I had a wonderful time. Besides the fact I was nearly falling apart last night,-I had fun." 

"Don't worry, I understand Scully. It's kind of scary being snowed in, I admit that," he said reassuring her. 

"Yeah I know what you mean. So do you want to have some breakfast and then try the phones? I figure we waited so long to be rescued, we could wait another hour." Mulder laughed," Yeah." 

**In the Kitchen**

****

****"Is that all you're going to have?" Mulder asked as he saw Scully pick up a shiny red apple. "Yes, why?" 

"Nothing, nothing, I just thought maybe you'd be a bit hungrier," he said. "I am not a cow, Mulder," Scully stated. 

"Does this mean I have to eat fruit too?" 

"Yes, or you can this bag of sunflower seeds, Mulder. They're two years old, so be warned," Scully cautioned him. "Eh, I'll take my chances." He grabbed the bag from her hands. 

"So, do you want to try the cell phones first?" Scully inquired when she finished her apple. "Sure, knock yourself out Scully." Mulder was still biting open the seeds, and spitting out the shells. "Okay I'll go get them---and Mulder? Try not to get those on my carpet," she warned when she saw a sunflower seed shell bounce off the table and onto the floor. 

Scully dailed Skinner's office instead of 911 since Mulder and herself wasn't in any *real* danger. Maybe him and some of his agents could come and get us. "She waited for the Assistant Director to pick up. Scully heard the strange crackling noise again and the phone went into a continuous beep. Oh God no; what the hell is going on here? A billion thoughts were going through her head. "Mulder I don't think it's going to work," she called. 

"You don't think what's going to work?" Skinner asked as he suddenly came on the line. "Oh my God, you startled me," said Scully," Sir me and Mulder, we're in a little trouble here. We've been snowed in since Christmas Eve--two days now. So do you think can get someone over here to clear up the snow and get us out?" She had to stop to take a breath. "You and Agent Mulder, huh?" Skinner started chuckling. "Sir--," he was really trying her patience now. "Don't worry Agent Scully, we'll send some men over there shortly." 

"Thanks Sir." 

As the Assistant Director hung up the phone, Scully heard him laugh and tell someone else in the room," Agents Scully and Mulder snowed in together for two nights. They have a thing for each other, who knows what they did." 

Scully put down the phone and shook her head. How the hell did he know that? He was probably just kidding around. But what if word spread and the whole Bureau found out? 

"Mulder, I've got good news, the phone worked and Assistant Director Skinner is sending a rescue crew. Oh my Lord, you ate half the bag!" Scully cried in amazement. "There must have been hundreds of sunflower seeds there." 

"And your point is?" he asked casually. "Some people's stomachs are too big for their own good," she stated glancing directly at Mulder. 

Mulder shrugged. 

Mulder was waiting by the door for crew. "Scully their here," he shouted still knawing on the seeds. Scully rushed over to look. "Oh my God look at the size of that thing," she was reffering to the huge snow plough machine by her front door. The thing picked up all the snow that blocked her door and dropped it into a smaller dumptruck. The group of men, finding out the door still had ice stuck between the cracks, took a sharp metal tool and wiped it off clean. They turned the door knb and with a little difficulty it opened. 

"Oh thank you," Scully said shaking their hands. Now, emerging from the back of the group, was Walter Skinner. "Is any one of you hurt?" he asked concerned. "No, we're fine, I had a cold but Mulder took good care of me." She squeezed Mulder's arm smling up at him. "Scullyyyyyy," Mulder feircly whispered under his breath, He's not supposed to find out. We could lose our jobs. Skinner is strict about that kind of stuff." 

"I'm sure he took fine care of you Agent Scully," Skinner said with a smirk. "Sir I didn't mean---," Scully started. "I know you didn't Agent Scully," said Skinner. 

"But why don't you two get dressed and everything and head over to your offices for work," Skinner suggested. "Yes Sir, we'll be there a.s.a.p.," Scully said in her serious monotone. 

**Mulder and Scully talking**

****

****"Mulder," Scully started," we can't hide our relationship from the people we work with. And besides they're FBI Agents, they're not stupid, and some of them have been working there longer than we have. They have to find out sooner or later, and I think the sooner the better." 

"You may be right but why the rush? I mean why do we have to tell everyone so soon?" Mulder wanted to know. "Because Mulder, right before I hung up on Skinner this morning I heard him make a wise-crack about our relationship and I don't know if he suspects anything. Please Fox, let's not lie to them," Scully pleaded. Mulder sighed. "Alright. Alright Scully let's let's just tell him as soon as we go to work. If it'll make you feel better." 

"It will, thanks Mulder." 

**At the F.B.I. Main Headquarters**

****

****"Mulder and Scully walked side by side down to Skinners office. The door was open but Scully knocked anyway, "Sir may we have a word with you?" 

"Sure come in, Agent Mulder, Agent Scully," he welcomed them in and gestured for them to sit in the two plush chairs in front of his desk. "Oh but if this is about you wanting to work on the murder case of Mrs Leonard, I already--" 

"No Sir it's not that," Scully innturrupted, "We wanted to talk to you about, well, about some personal issues." "Go on," Skinner urged. "Agent Mulder and myself have begun to develop a relationship together and we didn't want to hide anything from you or the Bureau so we're just going to tell you," Scully explained while Mulder was staring and a photo on Skinner's desk. 

"Well," Skinner was a bit dazed but not completley surprised," you know how I feel about two partners getting into relationships don't you?" 

"Yes," was the reply from Scully," we know." 

"But, as much as I hate to allow it, you two are a couple of the best Agents the FBI has ever seen so if this won't interfere with your working relationship, I won't assign you new partners or change anything," he said. "Can you try not to tell the other Agents?" Scully asked. "Alright," he answered. 

"Wow, thank you so much Sir!" Scully cried . "But remember, I still want your hard work and determination to keep up," Skinner reminded. Scully was beaming, Oh it definately will," said Scully, "Won't it Mulder?" she asked turning to her partner who was so silent you couldn't even tell he was in the room. "Yes, yes it will," he said. 

"Well I expect you two are going to head off to work on some X-Files now as usual?" Sknnier wondered. "Yes, and thanks once again Sir," Scully said thankfully walking out the door. "Bye Sir," said Mulder. 

Assistant Director Skinner nodded. 

Once outside the door Scully and Mulder hugged, and kissed on the cheek. "We are the luckiest people on earth," Scully commented. 

Skinner got up to look through the peephole on his door. He sighed. "Ahhhh, young love." 

** The End**

****

****

****

****


End file.
